


Lull

by anotherFMAfan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherFMAfan/pseuds/anotherFMAfan
Summary: Roy and Ed have been at this game for a long time now, but one of them finally needs a time-out. Originally written and posted in fall of 2009.





	Lull

**Author's Note:**

> I have a really hard time writing short fic (and forget drabbles). This was accomplished through a time limit of 15 minutes writing time (edited afterward).

"Pull yourself together, Mustang," Edward snarled quietly, though without quite as much bite as usual. His eyes flicked down to where he was clutching his hand, knuckles white around steel fingers,then returned to meet his eyes. They weren't cool and distant now, but unmasked and depthless in their grief. "This isn't how you play the game."   
  
"I know," he whispered, voice low and raw, hand squeezing tighter. "I know, but I--Fullmetal--" He closed his eyes for a moment, as though barely restraining the pleading words on his lips. Edward watched his face carefully, watch him reach down inside himself for his last shred of _Colonel_ left, and when he spoke once more he sounded a ghost of his former self again.  
  
"You get time-outs in a game this long," he said firmly, opening his eyes to meet Edward's. "We've been playing for years and I haven't gotten mine yet."  
  
Edward smiled wryly, one side of his mouth crooking up as the man watched him with a grim determination, waiting for him to reply. Waiting for permission to fall apart. If he said no, Mustang would send him out and stay here, broken, all night; bury that crack deep inside, where it would ache and grow deeper with time. He had caught glimpses before of the fault-lines in the man's soul, and sometimes Edward thought they might rival his own.   
  
"Alright," he conceded, letting his voice go gentle. A promise was a promise. "Time out. Until dawn." Roy nodded in acknowledgment, slowly, and the steel faded from his features once more. He clenched his jaw tight, took in a deep breath and held it, his brows furrowing in one last dam against the tide.  
  
And though this did not come naturally to Edward, he knew just what to do, knew how to let him pull his body close and shudder and gasp in grief. Ed rocked him against his chest until his breathing had steadied, let him rock inside of him until he came with a sob, let him curl his body against his and hold him so tightly they were one breath. Later, when the pain had been dulled by pleasure and sleep, he let him kiss him slowly, savoring the last few seconds of precious darkness before the cruel morning broke over the windowsill. They parted, and Roy looked deep into Edward's eyes, filled with the white sunlight that crept over their bodies. Quietly, he whispered two words against his lips.  
  
"Time in."


End file.
